Ripped The Chastity (Friday Night)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Malam itu, ditemani gemuruh badai dan salju yang menukik deras dari langit, Renjun dan Jeno berbagi keringat panas pada satu ranjang yang sama. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 06/Dec/2018

* * *

**Author Code**

D-03

**Main Pairing**

Jeno x Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Fantasy, Demigod AU, Mature

**Warning**

18+

**Summary**

Malam itu, ditemani gemuruh badai dan salju yang menukik deras dari langit, Renjun dan Jeno berbagi keringat panas pada satu ranjang yang sama.

* * *

Putra Hades tahu, pemuda cantik dengan surai sewarna eboni itu bernama Huang Renjun. Karunia dari kilau cahaya bulan kiasan dari doa seorang Artemis pada Zeus yang menginginkan seorang anak. Renjun itu manis sekali, setiap kali berada disampingnya, Jeno selalu menggigit bibir gemas.

Tidak tahan, wangi tubuh Renjun yang seharum bunga hutan selalu menyeruak begitu dalam ke rongga pernafasan Jeno, membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Bahkan saat angin penghujung musim gugur berhembus kencang pertanda segera turun salju, aroma manis yang Renjun keluarkan tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Sore ini yang Jeno lakukan hanya duduk diam sembari menikmati _rakomelo_ atau minuman hangat khas Yunani. Menghela nafas berat, ini hari ke sepuluh semenjak ia meninggalkan Inggris beserta hiruk pikuk kota London. Tidak ada yang tahu, Von Eugene Jeno yang khalayak ketahui sebagai satu-satunya putra Duke Edgar yang terhormat bukanlah bagian inti dari keluarga bangsawan tingkat satu di ranah komplek pabrik terbesar di dunia itu. Hades sempat menitipkannya pada manusia lewat seorang _oracle_ payah yang sukanya hanya minum anggur hingga mabuk.

Sekarang disinilah ia, menghabiskan sepanjang musim dingin bersama para anak dewa lainnya. Tidak ada tujuan khusus. Hanya niat kaum penguasa yang menginginkan musim dingin terlewati dengan hangat tawa canda para keturunan.

Mereka tidak tidur di tenda besar dengan kapasitas banyak orang, tidak pula disediakan barak sederhana dengan kasur keras yang terasa jahat pada tubuh atau mengharuskan mereka berlatih perang layaknya seorang prajurit awam seperti pada novel Percy Jackson. Para dewa menjamu anak mereka dengan amat baik. Mulai dari asrama raksasa yang sebenarnya lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai mansion, kamar luas berdesain interior Yunani kental lengkap dengan perapian, hingga makanan yang lezat dikecap lidah.

Bangunan ini memiliki begitu banyak ruangan, kamar disebelahnya adalah kamar Mark yang masih keturunan Eros si Dewa cinta. Kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya adalah kamar Jaehyun, anak dari Hermes, dan yang diujung lorong itu, kamar Renjun. Setahu Jeno, Renjun memang jarang sekali terlihat menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas malasan dibawah atap hangat bangunan tempat mereka tinggal.

Mengingat ibunya adalah Artemis yang lebih sering mengajaknya keluar untuk melihat serigala berbulu putih atau berburu rusa yang kebetulan lewat saat salju turun. Menurut Artemis, jejak yang ditinggalkan hewan akan semakin mudah terlihat akibat salju yang mereka pijak.

Hah, Huang Renjun itu memang perpaduan pas dari cantik dan pemberani. Kemarin sore, dengan bangga Renjun menyeret Rusa hasil panahannya yang kemudian dimasak dan dijadikan santapan malam saat kegiatan mengelilingi api unggun. Jeno sempat menerka-nerka, bagaimana jadinya kalau ia dan Renjun tidur satu ranjang di salah satu malam pada musim dingin kali ini. Ah, pasti nikmat dan hangat sekali. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bernafsu.

Maka dari itu, berbekal segala perasaan suka dan gairah muda yang membara, Jeno yang bulan lalu baru saja menyambut usia delapan belas tahun mendobrak pintu kamar Renjun yang saat itu sedang menata busur dan panahnya. Tersenggal-senggal, Jeno menatap Renjun yang melongo tidak percaya. Pintu kamarnya baru saja dibuka paksa, bukan dengan tangan atau bahu melainkan dengan kaki, terlebih lagi pelaku dibaliknya adalah putra penguasa dunia bawah yang akhir-akhir ini bagai mengintai setiap gerak geriknya.

"U—uh, Jeno? Ada apa?" Masih belum lepas dari keterkejutan, Renjun berusaha tetap tenang walau frekuensi degup jantungnya mulai terasa tidak normal.

Bukannya balas menjawab, Jeno malah menutup pintu yang lagi-lagi ia lakukan dengan kaki. Kemudian, melangkah mendekat hingga menghimpit tubuh kecil Renjun diantara tubuhnya dan tembok kamar dengan warna putih gading yang segar.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Renjun, "

Satu kecupan diberikan pada pipi kanan.

"Sangat ingin,"

Satu jilatan dibubuhkan pada cuping kiri.

"Kau selalu datang ke dalam mimpiku. Wajah cantikmu, tangan kecilmu, wangi tubuhmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu aku suka, sampai hampir gila rasanya." Jeno berbisik pelan tepat pada telinga kirinya. Renjun merasakan ada sepasang tangan melingkari erat pinggangnya. Hidung bangir Jeno mulai mengendus rambut Renjun yang lembut dan wangi, semakin turun pada daun telinga, hingga sampai pada leher.

"Boleh kutandai?" Mendengar itu, entah mengapa Renjun mengangguk dengan cepat. Mendesah pelan saat lidah dan gigi Jeno menyentuh kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

Hisap, jilat, gigit!

Leher Renjun sukses terhias ruam ungu kemerahan hasil kerja Jeno.

"Sudah tegang, eh?" Jeno melempar senyum miring tanda mengejek saat dirasakan kejantanan Renjun sudah menegang dibawah sana. Renjun mengangguk. Menunduk tanda malu, tetapi tangannya dilingkarkan manja pada bahu kokoh sang dominan seraya berkata,

"Untuk malam ini, miliki aku, Jeno."

Dengan itu, Jeno yang sudah diliputi kabut gairah menarik cepat tubuh Renjun dan menjatuhkan diri bersama pada ranjang besar yang terasa empuk . Anak penguasa surga neraka yang lebih dahulu memulai tautan bibir, menyesap ranum atas dan bawah putra Artemis bergantian, lidahnya menyusup, bagai menari nakal pada langit-langit mulut si manis. Renjun merasakan bawahannya terlepas, diiringi dengan kocokan pelan pada pusat tubuhnya. Lidah Jeno masih bermain di sekitar jakunnya, sedangkan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melenguh pasrah dengan mata terpejam.

"Jilat," Jeno menyodorkan jari jari panjang tangan kanannya yang sudah basah kedepan mulut Renjun. Dengan sigap, Renjun mulai menjilat pelan satu persatu jari sang dominan. Dari kelingking hingga ibu jari. Jeno tersenyum miring, manis sekali. Seperti anak kucing.

"Ahh! Engh ugh... J—jenh!" Renjun merintih saat dirasa satu jari panjang menelusup masuk.

"Ahh! ahh! Jenh—ungh" Jari kedua, kali ini diiringi dengan gerakan serupa menggunting. Jeno terkekeh, tubuhnya merunduk untuk mencium si manis karena gemas.

"Ini baru pemanasan, tapi kau sudah terlihat ingin menangis." Dijilatnya lagi daun telinga Renjun sebelum jari ketiganya ikut masuk membobol lubang berkedut pemuda di bawahnya.

"Hhah—akhh... unghh!" Renjun menutup mulut kecilnya menggunakan punggung tangan kiri, berusaha memperkecil _volume_ suara kotor yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Renjun sontak membuka kedua mata ketika dirasa jari panjang Jeno tidak lagi sibuk mengeruk anal basahnya.

"Sabar sebentar, sayang." Dahinya dikecup ringan, Renjun merona ketika melihat penampakan Jeno yang sedang melepas celananya. Sangat seksi, air liurnya bahkan hampir menetes keluar. Renjun kembali tersadar saat lengan kokoh Jeno telah mengukungnya lagi, kali ini diiringi gerakan tangannya yang menyingkap atasan baju tidur Renjun. Jeno membuat jejak basah panjang dari leher hingga ke dada, lidahnya mengecap sesuatu yang menonjol pada dada Renjun, membuat si manis mendesah nikmat.

"_I'm in, babe_" Jeno membuka lebar kaki kanan Renjun, sedangkan kaki kirinya ditekuk hingga menempel pada dada.

"O—oh, akhh Jenhh!" Penis Jeno meringsek masuk, membobol anal berkedut Renjun yang sedari tadi sudah minta diisi. Menariknya keluar hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya yang tinggal, kemudian kembali mendesak masuk dengan dorongan kuat. Renjun menggila, semakin berisik dengan desahan keras yang menggema di sepanjang ruangan. Jeno masih asik menggenjot lubangnya, mencari kepuasan nafsu birahi seorang anak muda yang tengah di mabuk cinta. Tubuh Renjun tersentak sentak, kemaluannya seperti melompat lompat kecil mengikuti tempo bar-bar Jeno.

Tidak lagi mempedulikan racauan Renjun yang terlalu keras, atau decitan ranjang yang terlalu berisik, Jeno dengan semangat memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Terus mendaki puncak dengan rematan kuat jari lentik si cantik pada surai cokelat terangnya. Waktu terus berlalu, gemuruh badai salju bagai menambah nafsu bercinta.

"Katakan padaku Renjun, bagaimana rasanya?" Jeno berucap dengan pinggul yang masih aktif bergerak, Renjun menggeleng. Tidak kuat, bercinta dengan Jeno benar benar membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan berpikir secara logis.

"Hmhh ra—rasanya—ah! sangat penuhh, Jeno." Renjun memagut singkat bibir sang dominan.

"Enak sekali-angh! j—janganh disana—ahh" Jeno menyeringai, menumbuk tepat dibagian sebelumnya.

"Jangan disini?" Penisnya ia hentakkan semakin dalam, Renjun menjerit nikmat.

"J—janganhh ah—ku—ughh angh! Jenh...,"

Sulit bicara, Renjun tidak bisa melafalkan kata dengan benar saat benda tumpul milik Jeno menyerang telak prostatnya.

"T—terlalu dalamh, Jeno! ahh! ahh"

Renjun merengek, kakinya sudah mulai pegal dan lubangnya terasa kebas, lagipula, ia sudah keluar sejak lima belas menit pertama Jeno memasukinya.

"Sedikit lagi, cintaku" Mengecup pelan cuping si manis, Jeno menghentak kuat beberapa kali prostat Renjun sebelum akhirnya mencapai batas. Jeno menggeram rendah, melihat cairan hangatnya meluber keluar dari anal si manis karena terlalu banyak. Penisnya ia lesakkan kembali, guna menekan lubang Renjun dan kembali menyaksikan mengucurnya sperma kental kebanggan miliknya menyusuri paha dalam milik si kecil manis.

Jeno berbaring pada sisi kosong ranjang Renjun. Memeluk erat pujaan hatinya diselingi kekehan pelan. Tangannya menarik keatas selimut beludru tebal guna menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Setelah ini, kita temui Artemis dan Hades. Mungkin semakin cepat menikah akan semakin baik. Bukankah begitu, Renjun?" Hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya, Renjun masih belum bisa percaya lubangnya telah di bobol habis-habisan oleh pemuda menawan yang sering tertangkap basah sedang mengamatinya. Renjun mengusak hidungnya pada dada bidang Jeno, bergumam pelan sebelum jatuh tenggelam ke dunia mimpi,

"Mmhm... semakin cepat kita menikah, pasti akan semakin baik. "

* * *

**Admin's note**

Ayo gimana gimana udah panas? Atau masih kurang? Tenang masih ada lagi

Nah kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak cerita punya siapa yang di atas?  
Coba sini tebak di komen  
Oh iya jangan lupa review dan favoritenya ^^  
Tunggu karya lainnya ya~


End file.
